Coma
by Ironic Child
Summary: Une forte amitié, des souvenirs et un tragique accident. Mais est-ce vraiment la fin ?


Coma : État caractérisé par la perte des fonctions de relation (conscience, mobilité, sensibilité) avec conservation de la vie végétative (respiration, circulation)

Ma vie n'avait jamais été particulièrement palpitante. Je me contentais de vivre au jour le jour, sans but particulier. J'avais toujours admiré ces gens qui se levaient chaque jour avec un but bien précis en tête. Moi, c'était tout le contraire. Je laissais le temps passer, et je me complaisais à vivre dans une certaine routine qui finissait par devenir monotone. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais malheureux. J'avais perdu très jeune ma mère, mais j'avais un père qui m'aimait et ça me suffisait à être heureux. Bien qu'il était maladroit et légèrement tête en l'air, c'était mon père et ces petits défauts le rendaient attachant. Hoenn était une région plutôt tropicale, typiquement le genre d'endroits où les gens adorent passer leurs vacances.

Malgré le climat favorable, il n'en restait pas moins que la région n'était pas aussi paisible qu'elle y paraissait. La team Aqua et la team Magma se livraient une guerre terrible à cause de leurs avis opposés. Les Pokémons légendaires, Kyogre et Groudon en étaient la cause principale. Lorsque j'avais eu l'âge et les compétences acquises, je m'étais lancé dans un long périple qui avait fait de moi un dresseur accompli.

 _C'était à ce moment qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie._

Elle s'appelait Flora. Elle avait des yeux bleus, aussi bleus que l'était la couleur de l'océan. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun clair et elle avait un de ces sourires qui pouvaient vous faire craquer très vite. Elle était espiègle et déterminée. Bornée et têtue, il fallait vraiment y aller pour lui faire changer d'avis. Contrairement à moi, Flora respirait une certaine joie de vivre et une certaine ambition. Rapidement, l'amitié qui s'était formée entre nous avait évolué en une sorte de rivalité. J'adorais Flora plus que tout, mais je ne supportais vraiment pas de la voir me surpasser aussi vite. Comprenez-moi, cela faisait un bon bout de temps que j'avais commencé à m'intéresser aux Pokémons, Flora, elle, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en apprendre autant que moi. Mais malgré toute cette frustration qui sommeillait en moi, je restais à ses côtés et l'encourageais à aller toujours plus loin.

Avec le temps, son nom était gravé dans les mémoires. Elle avait fait tellement de choses formidables qu'oublier son nom serait pire qu'honteux.

« Tu sais Brice, je ne pense pas que j'aurai été aussi loin si tu n'avais pas été là pendant tout ce temps à mes côtés.

Un petit silence s'était installé entre nous. Ses yeux fixaient le ciel étoilé tandis que je peinais à trouver quelque chose de convenable à lui répondre.

« Voyons, ne dis pas ce genre de choses, Flora. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce sont tes efforts qui t'ont propulsée aussi haut !

-Et toi, cesse d'être aussi restreint avec toi-même ! M'avait-elle dit en me tirant légèrement la langue.

Nous nous étions mis à rire tous les deux, avant qu'elle ne saisisse brusquement ma main. Je me souviens avoir rougi fortement, sûrement très étonné du geste. Flora avait beau être amicale et dynamique, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille plutôt réservée en ce qui concernait les démonstrations affectives.

Elle avait continué à serrer ma main dans la sienne, tandis que j'avais détourné le regard, embarrassé. Flora était remplie de mystères et parfois la comprendre se révélait être compliqué.

-Faisons nous une promesse, Brice.

-Je t'écoute, Flora.

-Promets-moi d'être toujours à mes côtés, et inversement.

-Je te le promets. »

Presque un an. Cela faisait presque un an, jour pour jour que Flora était plongée d ans le coma. Juste après avoir réalisé son rêve, celui de devenir maître de la ligue. Elle m'en avait tant parlé, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Elle voulait impressionner son père qui avait toujours eu cette tendance à la négliger à cause de son poste dans l'arène. Elle était plus que déterminée et je savais bien qu'elle ferait par y arriver.

« Bonjour, Pierre. »

Fis-je poliment en apercevant l'ancien maître de la ligue sortir de sa chambre.

« Bonjour, Brice, comment te portes-tu ? »Me demanda t-il, de son ton caractéristiquement neutre.

Je poussai un petit soupir. Cette question on me la posait tellement de fois que ça en devenait lassant d'y répondre. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Après ce qui était arrivé à Flora, c'était tout à fait normal de me demander comment je le vivais...Mais ça avait également le don de rouvrir une plaie.

Nous discutâmes pendant un petit moment, avant qu'il ne s'en aille. C'était à mon tour de lui rendre visite maintenant. Je n'avais que 10 minutes devant moi, ce qui était ridiculement court mais ces minutes en question étaient les plus précieuses de ma vie. Chaque jour, j'espérais qu'un miracle se produise.

Je m'installai à une chaise, non loin de son lit. Dire qu'elle qui était si vive et en forme était maintenue aujourd'hui par des fils et de vulgaires machines. C'était juste horrible à voir.

Je me lançai alors et commençai à lui raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé ces derniers temps. Ça pouvait sembler débile pour certains, mais pas pour moi. Ça me soulageait en quelque sorte.

Un instant...Je crus mon coeur s'arrêter de battre. Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts après 1 an d'attente interminable. Immédiatement, je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je me levai et croisai le regard de Flora.

Elle m'avait ensuite souri.


End file.
